


nur ein Ausrutscher?

by Penguin_Heart



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slow Burn
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Heart/pseuds/Penguin_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Rex kehrt nach einer schweren Verletzung auf die Klon-Basis in Coruscant zurück.  Dabei muss er sich nach und nach wieder in das Leben als Klon und Bruder einfinden. Doch dabei kommt er einem anderem Klon ein wenig zu nahe ~ Codex (Commander Cody x Captain Rex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	nur ein Ausrutscher?

Wenn man meinen Zustand von vorhin _nur_ als nervös bezeichnet, will ich nicht wissen, welches Adjektiv meine Zitteranfälle und mein Schweißausbruch am besten beschreiben würde.  
  
Ich musste für fast ein Jahr zurück nach Kamino, nachdem mein Körper beinahe fast komplett von einem herabstürzenden Felsbrocken zerquetscht wurde. Hat ganz schön gedauert bis die mich wieder hinbekommen haben. Ich würde es sogar als Hexenwerk bezeichnen, dass ich weder eine Lähmung noch Narben aufweise – wie durch ein Wunder.   
Diesen Schmerz werde ich nicht so schnell vergessen, als der Brocken auf mir aufschlug. Wenn jemand behauptet, Klonkrieger würden wenig bis überhaupt nicht schmerzempfindlich sein… es ist eine Lüge! Es hat verdammt weh getan, noch Wochen nachdem ich auf Kamino eingeliefert wurde. Ich muss Glück gehabt haben, der Brocken wurde von einigen Felsen abgedämpft – sonst hätte ich das nie überlebt.   
  
Warum ich jetzt so unruhig bin? Auf der einen Seite freue ich mich meine Einheit und die anderen Offiziere zu sehen, andererseits bin ich noch nicht ganz auf der Höhe – auf meine Muskeln ist noch nicht hundertprozentig Verlass. Den armen Fives hat man einfach von heute auf morgen auf unbestimmte Zeit meinen Posten zugewiesen. Ich habe allerdings keine Zweifel, dass er das nicht gebacken bekommen hat. Außerdem hätte er mit Sicherheit auf Commander Codys Unterstützung bauen können.  
Das kleine Transportschiff, nur mit zwei Piloten, zwei Medi-Klonen und mir an Board, landet auf Coruscant. Es ruckelt einmal kurz, dann öffnet sich die Ladefläche. Sofort trete ich auf jene und blicke direkt in das strahlende Gesicht General Skywalkers. Da scheint sich ja einer ganz besonders zu freuen mich wiederzusehen. General Kenobi hat zumindest ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen und Codys Haltung kann ich als entspannt deuten. Ich hab meinen Bruder vermisst, ihm falle ich auch als erstes um den Hals. Ganz überrumpelt taumelt er mit mir ein paar Schritte zurück, dann drückt er mich an sich. „Cody, lass noch was von ihm übrig, ich hab‘ ihn auch vermisst!“ mault Anakin und Cody drückt mich, eindeutig lachend, von sich. Ich habe das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, so stark drückt der General mich. Nach einiger Zeit verschwindet das drückende Gefühl. Ziemlich überrascht bin ich, als auch Obi-Wan mich kurz umarmt: „Willkommen zurück, Soldat.“   
  
Wir sitzen im kleinen Kreis in der Kantine. Das heißt Fives, Hardcase, Echo, Wolffe, Cody und ich. Ich bin noch nicht so fit mit allen anderen bei dem Lärm zu essen, deswegen sitzen wir eine halbe Stunde nach offiziellem Kantinenschluss hier. Essen klappt gut – es drinnen zu behalten eher weniger.   
„Hat sich viel verändert seitdem ich weg war?“ Kurze Stille, dann bricht Fives plötzlich in Gelächter aus. „Oh, viel ist untertrieben, Sir! Sie haben die beste Überraschungsparty für General Kenobi verpasst. Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen was das für ein Chaos war und wie betrunken die Meisten von uns waren, einige der Generals haben sogar angefangen sich mit Taschenlampen vorm Gesicht Gruselgeschichten zu erzählen - Sie hätten Yoda sehen müssen! Hardcase und Commander Wolffe waren sogar so betrunken, dass sie-“ Ich konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, da hatte Hardcase, links von ihm, ihm schon den Mund zugehalten und Wolffe, rechts von ihm, ihm brutal auf den Oberschenkel geschlagen. Irritiert ziehe ich eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ihr wart so betrunken, dass ihr was gemacht habt? Ich finde, Fives sollte aussprechen.“ Ich muss lachen, als Fives triumphierend von einem zum anderen schaut. „Die waren so hacke, dass sie – wenn wir sie nicht erwischt hätten – unterm Tisch gefickt hätten! Jetzt tun se das hoffentlich nie wieder. Bei aller Liebe, DAS wollte ich wirklich nicht sehen.“ Mir entgleisen die Gesichtszüge. Ist das wahr? Scheint so, denn beide blicken leicht beschämt überall hin nur nicht in mein Gesicht. Jetzt kehrt doch wieder mein Lächeln zurück. Die zwei Quatschköpfe passen wie die Faust aufs Auge. Man möchte es dem Commander zwar nicht zutrauen, aber der geht manchmal richtig schön an jegliche Beute ran, wenn wir mal in einer Kneipe landen. Kein Wunder, dass er den mehr als nur aufbrausenden und leicht sich selbst überschätzenden Hardcase im Visier hatte. „Was soll‘s… es soll mir egal sein, solange ich von euren Bettaktivitäten nichts mitbekomme. Kann man wenigstens mit euch in einen Duschraum?“ Hardcase schaut immer noch peinlich berührt zu Boden. Wolffe scheint sich aber gefangen zu haben. „Was? Ich dachte wir hätten jetzt die Chance auf nen Dreier mit dir oder Cody!“ Seine Stimme trieft nur vor Ironie und wir alle müssen lachen. Aber so _richtig_.  
Am Ende bin ich es, der aufstöhnt und sich den Kopf hält. Die Lautstärke verursacht ein Pochen in meinem Kopf. Ich krümme mich vor Schmerz und kippe gegen Cody. Völlig perplex kann er mich gerade so noch auf der Bank halten, bevor ich hinab gesegelt wäre. „Rex, du bist noch nicht ganz fit, hab ich Recht?“ Schwach kriege ich ein Nicken zustande. Hilfe, ich kann nicht mal richtig sehen. Mit etwas mehr Druck befördert Cody mich wieder in eine sitzende Position, sodass ich mich gegen ihn sinken lassen kann. „Warum sagst du so was nicht früher? Du bist genauso stur wie General Skywalker – ihr wollt aber auch echt keine Hilfe!“ Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern, mehr schaff ich gerade noch nicht. Ich bin froh, endlich einen Menschen wieder so nah neben mir spüren zu können. Ein Jahr hab‘ ich‘s mit Metall aushalten müssen. „Der Captain gehört in in ein Bett.“ mischt sich Echo ein. Ich spüre die Vibration von Codys Brummen, dann erhebt er sich, einen Arm auf meiner Schulter. Von der anderen Seite kommt Echo hinzu. Wir verabschieden uns von den anderen dreien, dann setzten wir den Weg fort zu meinem Raum.   
Gerade jetzt würde ich mir wünschen, wir hätten auf Corusant für alle Offiziere Räume mit Doppelbelegung bekommen. Haben wir leider nicht. Ein paar ganz wenige haben welche bekommen. „Sir, kann es sein, dass der Captain ein neues Zimmer zugewiesen bekommen hat?“ Wir bleiben abrupt stehen. Cody schaut fragend zu Echo. „Wie kommst du darauf?“ „Na, vor grob zwei Monaten wurden die Zimmer doch neu verteilt. Ich glaub‘, der Captain hat gar kein Zimmer bekommen.“ Nachdenklich kratz sich Cody am Kopf, schaut denn einmal zwischen uns hin und her, seufzt dann: „Rex, du kommst mit zu mir. Das Zimmer ist erstaunlich groß und morgen können wir dir dann noch ein Bett organisieren.“ Ich scheine gar keine Wahl zu haben, denn wir drehen sofort um und laufen in eine andere Richtung.   
  
Es dauert nicht lange, da bleiben wir endlich vor einer Tür stehen. Puh, ich bin froh angekommen zu sein. So langsam erhole ich mich von dem Schwächeanfall, bin trotzdem dankbar über die stützenden Hände. „Von hier aus sollte ich es allein schaffen, danke Echo.“ Mir wird auf die Schulter geklopft, dann verschwindet Echo. Ich hebe nur schwach die Hand zum Abschied.   
Cody öffnet etwas umständlich wegen dem ganzen Gewicht die Tür; ich bin zwar nicht fett, aber auch kein Fliegengewicht. „Ich bin müde und ich weiß dass du das auch bist. Keine Widerrede, wir schlafen in einem Bett.“ Erst jetzt werde ich mir der angespannten Gesichtszüge meines Gegenübers bewusst. Wortlos werde ich auf dem Bett abgesetzt. Cody beginnt sich schnell aus der Rüstung zu schälen, während ich so meine Probleme dabei habe.   
Irgendwann hab‘ ich dass dann auch mal geschafft. Nur in Boxer bekleidet reicht Cody mir einen der blauen Freizeitanzüge. Ich protestiere nicht ihn anzuziehen, obwohl ich am liebsten fast nackt schlafe. „Erstaunlich, dass du keine einzige Narbe hast. An der ein oder anderen Stelle unterscheidet sich dein Hautton, aber das war‘s dann.“ Er geht einmal um das schmale Bett herum und schlägt die Decke zurück, um sich darunter zu legen. Langsam mache ich das Selbe. „Ich kann‘s selbst kaum glauben, aber die Ärzte auf Kamino haben sehr gute Arbeit geleistet. Mit ein wenig Glück sieht man bald überhaupt nichts mehr.“ Danach ist es ruhig und ich habe schon fast das Gefühl, Cody sei eingeschlafen. Jedoch streckt er plötzlich einen Arm aus und zieht mich an seine Brust. „Es ist kalt, die Decke reicht so nicht für Zwei.“ Schmunzelnd schließe ich die Augen. So etwas ähnliches habe ich schon mal gehört. Der große Commander friert beim kleinsten Luftzug bereits, wie als wäre er mit Unterhose auf Hoth unterwegs.  
  
  
Diese gottverdammte Sonne scheint mir mitten ins Gesicht. Ich murre nur und rolle mich stärker in meine Decke ein. Mittlerweile sind zwei Wochen vergangen. Ein Bett wurde in Codys Zimmer gestellt und ich habe meine wenigen Habseligkeiten, die ich vor einem Jahr hier gelassen habe, wieder bekommen, mitunter eine neue Rüstung. Entfernt kann ich meinen Bruder schnarchen hören sowie ein plötzliches Rascheln, wie als wenn er sich umdrehen würde. Dann knallt es. „Ach Scheiße...“ murmelt er halb verschlafen. Seufzend drehe ich mich dann zu ihm und muss breit grinsen. Denn da vor mir liegt ein ziemlich fertig aussehender Klon, mit dem Gesicht Richtung Boden und einer eindeutig blutenden Nase. Also erbarme ich und hole aus dem kleinen Bad einen Waschlappen und reiche ihn dem Braunhaarigen. Ein leises „Danke“ erreicht meine Ohren, während er sich hinsetzt und sich gegen das Bett lehnt. „Ich bin so durch...“ nuschelt er vor sich hin. „Was hast du denn gestern noch getrieben?“ frage ich ihn und setzt mich vor ihm hin. Cody schaut kurz zu mir, dann sieht er zur Seite. „Wir waren gestern noch im 79… ein paar Jungs und ich. Ich glaube, ich hab etwas zu viel getrunken. Ich erinnere mich eigentlich an kaum noch was.“ Stöhnend hält er sich den Kopf und schaut mir dann direkt in die Augen. „Ich glaub‘, ich hatte seit seeehr langer Zeit mal wieder Sex...“ Mir fällt vor Überraschung die Kinnlade runter. Cody hatte Sex? Der vorzeige Klon, der sich eigentlich am wenigsten Spaß gönnt? Da ist was faul dran. Ihm sagen werde ich aber nichts. „Und? Wie war‘s?“ frage ich demnach. Jetzt bricht er den Augenkontakt und nimmt einmal kurz den Lappen von der Nase, nur um zu sehen, dass die Blutung nicht daran denkt zu stoppen. „Ist definitiv mal wieder nötig gewesen!“ grinst er breit. Na wenn er meint… „Freut mich für dich.“ „Willst du dir nicht auch mal wieder ein Mädchen suchen?“ Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Nee du, lass mal. Ich will erst mal wieder hundert Prozent fit werden bevor ich wieder an solche Dinge denke. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich keine Lust mehr habe zu _ spielen_.“   
  
Wir sitzen in einer großen Runde im 79. Ich lasse meinen Blick gelangweilt über die Klone schweifen, da ich als einziger so wirklich nüchtern bin. Mein Körper ist äußerlich komplett geheilt, mein Margen verträgt aber immer noch so vieles nicht. Deswegen muss ich mich mit nicht-alkoholischen Getränken begnügen, was auch nicht weiter schlimm ist. Trotzdem ist es frustrierend alle anderen feiern zu sehen. Manche sind auch schon mit einer feucht fröhlichen Mission gegangen. Der Commander ist ebenfalls versorgt. Ich habe aufgehört seine Gläser zu zählen – mal geschweige davon, dass ich es bevorzuge nicht dem wilden Herrumgemache zuzuschauen. Jetzt tue ich es aber wieder. Wenn ich so über mich selbst nachdenke, frage ich mich, wann ich zuletzt eine Frau hatte… Die hemmungslose Knutscherei vor grob anderthalb Jahren zählt nicht dazu. Erinnere ich mich richtig zurück, so haben wir eine Runde dieses kindische Flaschendrehen auf einer Party gespielt. Und als die Flasche auf mich zeigte, gab mir Cody den besten Kuss den ich jemals bekommen hatte. Noch jetzt wird mir warm und ich bemerke, wie meine Nackenhaare sich aufstellen. Ich sollte nicht daran denken.   
  
Es ist spät, fast halb fünf, als Cody ins Zimmer stolpert. Oder sollte ich früh sagen? „Rex~ schläfst du schon?“ lallt er gut gelaunt. Ich höre Schritte und spüre dann eine Präsenz hinter mir. Mit dem Oberkörper dreh ich mich zu ihm. „Jetzt schon. Was los?“ Fassungslos sehe ich zu wie Cody sich grinsend aus seiner Rüstung schält, den schwarzen Einteiler von sich reißt – wohl bemerkt keine Unterhose trägt - und sich dann hinter mich aufs Bett quetscht. „Rex~ ich bin so betrunken.“ Er kichert. „Ich glaub‘, ich hab‘ irgendwas Falsches zu Leyla gesagt… sie hat mich ziemlich entgeistert angeschaut und mich dann einfach so aus ihrem Bett geschmissen...“ „Einfach so?“ Irgendwie muss ich leise lachen, als ich seinen Schmollmund erblicke. „Ja!“ Lange Zeit ist es still. Ich bin sogar fast eingeschlafen, als eine Hand über meine Brust streicht und mir ein heißer Atem über die Stelle zwischen Hals und Ohrläppchen pustet: „Jetzt musst du dafür sorgen, dass das weg geht.“ Ich versteife mich. Wie bitte? „Cody, was-“ Weiter komme ich nicht. Atemberaubend weiche Lippen legen sich auf meine, eine Zunge drängt sich sofort bis in meinen Mund hinein. Heiße Schauer laufen mir über den Rücken, zusätzlich kneten Codys Hände meine Schulterblätter, sodass ich unaufhaltsam aufstöhne. Gott ist das gut! Er krault mich im Nacken, packt zu und zeiht mich stärker zu ihm. Völlig im Rausch lasse ich meine Hände über seinen nackten Rücken kratzen. Meine Beine schlinge ich automatisch um seine Hüfte. Mir ist so heiß, dass ich unseren Kuss für Luft unterbrechen muss. „Gott, Cody, hör nicht auf deine Hüfte zu bewegen.“ Hämisch grinsend lacht er gegen meinen Hals, beißt hinein. Ich schreie erregt auf und schiebe meine Erregung seiner entgegen. Cody pinnt meine beiden Hände über meinem Kopf mit einer der seinen fest, um dann besseren Zugang zu meiner Hüfte zu haben. Während man mich meiner Unterhose beraubt, knabbert mein Bruder an meinen Brustwarzen herum. Mir wird allmählich wieder klar, was wir im Inbegriff zu tun sind. Ich versuche langsam meinen Atem herunter zu schrauben. „Ich habe in den letzten Nächten so häufig geträumt.“ nuschelt es gegen meine Erregung, dass ich auf-keuche. „Von uns beiden...“ Provozierend streicht er mit einer Hand von meinen Brustwarzen über die Bauchmuskeln, hinunter zu meinen Hüftknochen. Sein Gesicht allerdings nähert sich wieder dem meinen. Ich bekomme Herzrasen. „Ich hab gelogen, als ich neulich sagte, mein Sex wäre gut gewesen, er war beschissen. Es war nicht mehr so aufregend, wie ich es von früher in Erinnerung hatte.“ Nun lässt er seine Hand endgültig in meinen Schritt wandern, massiert mich mit groben Bewegungen – so wie ich sie am liebsten habe. Und schon wieder blickt Cody mir so intensiv in die Augen, dass ich nur nach seinen Lippen schnappen kann und uns umdrehe. Ich genieße den Moment auf ihm zu sitzen und meinen Hintern an seiner Erregung zu spüren. Ich löse mich von seinen Lippen, werfe den Kopf in den Nacken. Als ich beginne mich auf ihm zu bewegen, überzieht sich mein Körper mit einer Gänsehaut. Leicht von meiner Aktivität überrumpelt schaut Cody auf mein zuckendes Glied. „Ich hab‘ irgendwie auf diesen Moment gewartet~“ murmle ich heiser. Mit einer Hand stütze ich mich auf seiner Brust ab, um die Hüften bewegen zu können. Cody stößt urplötzlich seine Hüfte nach oben – ich schreie hemmungslos auf. „Aah, nochmal...“. Dreckig grinsend wiederholt er die Bewegung, sodass ich nur noch keuchend versuche mich dem entgegen zu bewegen. Dann packt mich eine Hand im Nacken, zieht mich nach unten. „Lässt du dich von mir ficken?“ Heftig nicke ich. Cody küsst mich stürmisch und möchte mich schon wieder auf die Matratze drücken, da protestiere ich. „Oben bin ich trotzdem~“ hauche ich ihm ins Ohr und knabbere leicht an der empfindlichen Ohrmuschel. Ich stöhne laut. Zwei von Codys Fingern bewegen sich forsch in mir, treffen direkt meinen süßen Punkt. „Nicht...“ Er lacht. Sobald er seine Finger wieder aus mir nimmt, greife ich nach seinem Glied. Ich platze fast vor Erregung. Kaum, dass ich einen kurzen Kuss gegeben habe, werden meine Hüften gepackt und auf das Glied gepresst. „Cody!“ japse ich. „Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass du meinen Namen schreist.“ Ich zittere am ganzen Körper. Der süße Schmerz bahnt sich als Lust durch meine Adern, lässt mich am ganzen Körper zittern. Tief durchatmend stütze ich mich auf seine Bauchmuskeln und bewege meine Hüften aufreizend hoch und runter. „Fuck, ist das geil!“ Auf die Lippe beißend greift Cody ebenfalls an meine Hüften, um mich zu unterstützen. Sein Glied ist so riesig, dass ich bei einigen Stößen das Gefühl habe aufgespießt zu werden. „Härter!“ fordere ich. Sofort packen mich die Hände fester und ich werde mit dem Oberkörper auf das Bett gedrückt, Cody positioniert sich hinter mir. Unbarmherzig schiebt sich seine Länge immer wieder in mich. Ich stöhne hemmungslos gegen das Bettlaken. Eine Hand krallt er in meine Hüfte, die andere zieht meinen Kopf nach oben. Ich drehe den Kopf um den heißen Kuss zu empfangen. Seine Zähne knabbern an meiner Unterlippe, seine Stöße werden kurz langsamer, aber dafür intensiver, bis wir nach vorne überfallen und er sich noch ein letztes Mal in mich schiebt. Wir verkrampfen uns beide, dann spüre ich sowohl die warme Flüssigkeit in mir, als auch die auf meinem Bauch.   
  
  
Ich bin, wie ich es befürchtet hatte, alleine aufgewacht. Fives neben mir scheint nichts von meiner schlechten Laune mitzubekommen. „Uh, Captain, der Commander sieht aber scheiße aus!“ ruft er dann plötzlich und gestikuliert wild im Raum herum. Ich versuche ihm zu folgen und tatsächlich finde ich Cody. Er läuft direkt auf unseren Tisch zu. Mit einem kurzen „Morg‘n“ setzt er sich uns gegenüber und beginnt sein Frühstück.  
  
„Rex!“ hält Cody mich auf, als ich mich erheben wollte. Wir sind so gut wie die einzigen, die noch hier sind. „Wenn du reden willst, später. Es sei denn, du hast auch Lust jetzt duschen zu gehen?“ Herausfordernd starre ich ihm entgegen. Nervös huschen seine Augen zwischen seinem Tablett und meinem Gesicht hin und her. „Lässt du mich nur schnell aufessen?“ Ich nicke.  
  
Freudig schlüpfe ich unter die warme Dusche im Gemeinschaftsbad. Cody will sich erst ein paar Duschhähne neben mir stellen, aber mit einem mahnenden Blick meinerseits rückt er näher zu mir. Er hat sich gerade die Haare eingeschäumt, da spüre ich wie er innehält. „Was hatte das für dich zu bedeuten?“ Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Es kommt darauf an, was du antworten würdest.“ Merklich nervös kaut Cody auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Aus den Augenwinkeln kann ich sehen, dass er sich die Haare auswäscht und im Anschluss auf mich zutritt. „Wenn du mir sagst, dass du mich das gefragt hast, weil dir die Nacht gefallen hat, sie aber als Ausrutscher bezeichnet, dann wird es auch nicht mehr gewesen sein.“ antworte ich ihm mit bebender Stimme. Ich will nicht in sein Gesicht schauen. Das heute früh war so erregend, dass ich den Abklatsch „Ausrutscher“ nicht hören will. Ich will ihn haben, und das ganz! Plötzlich greifen zwei starke Hände nach mir und – oh Gott! - da sind wieder diese himmlischen Lippen. Atemlos löst sich Cody nach einiger Zeit von mir. „Niemals – du bist _niemals_ ein Ausrutscher!“ Glücklich springe ich ihn an, auf das er mich gegen die Fliesen presst und mir ein haltloses Stöhnen entlockt. Ich hoffe, dass sich nicht ganz so schnell einer unserer Brüder hierher verirrt~  


Strahlend sitze ich mit den anderen beim Mittagessen, dabei betrachtet mich Fives argwöhnisch. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich Sie jetzt fragen, ob sie Ihre Tage haben...“ Neben mir lacht der Commander auf und scheint es sich nicht nehmen lassen zu können, mir in den Hintern zu kneifen. Hardcase schmunzelt nur über die Geste. „Vielleicht ist der Captain ja auch einfach nur verliebt.“ Fives verschluckt sich an seinem Essen. Er hustet kräftig und schaut fassungslos zwischen Hardcase und mir hin und her. „Wie jetzt? Warum wissen alle immer Bescheid nur ich nicht?“ „Tja,“ Wolffe lehnt sich ein Stück vor, „check du erst mal, dass Echo seit Wochen deinem Arsch hinterher starrt, dann reden wir weiter.“


End file.
